Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{7}{11}+1\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} + {1} + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{7}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{8}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{8}{11}$